


To Forgetting

by blackblueberry



Category: Kill Your Darlings (2013)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Gay Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 17:47:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2820845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackblueberry/pseuds/blackblueberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He could’ve lasted 30 seconds, hadn’t it been for Lucien.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Forgetting

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 4 am without a coffee, while non-stop listening to I Bet My Life by Imagine Dragons. Also, English isn't my native tongue and I couldn't find a beta, so please, help me out if you find any mistakes. Enjoy!

Allen is stumbling. The pretty girl who was working her magic on him just a couple seconds ago, is already back behind the desk she left for him. Allen hasn’t pulled up his pants yet, which is probably the major reason he can’t seem to walk straight. Because, like, Lucien couldn’t possibly be the reason he can’t seem to move forward in a straight line right now. His own limbs seem to be working against him, trying to make him stay in the back of the library, thinking about those pink lips wrapped around his cock. The lips of the girl, of course. Not Lucien’s lips. That’d be ridiculous. The image doesn’t leave his thoughts until he’s back in the study section though, and he smiles sheepishly at the girl behind the desk. He trips over his own feet before leaving the library, and he catches the girl laughing behind her hand, trying to contain himself from glaring cockily at her. It’s not as if she was the reason he came this fast. That was just, err.. That was, nobody. Yeah.

When he finally exits the building, he finds himself staring at nobody. At nobody’s lips, at nobody’s hands and eyes and hair and neck and _god_ , his lips. The lips that look even more beautiful when they’re moving, whispering words and stories. Or when they’re working on his cock. Suddenly, a sharp pain pierces through his temples.

“Allen!” He looks up, bewildered. Lucien’s staring at him, and Allen quickly brings his hands up to massage his temples, because he doesn’t know what to do. That is, until he realizes what just happened. He was staring at Lucien and the piercing pain that’s still killing his temples is there because Lucien hit him. Ashamed of himself, he softly nods at Lucien. Not looking into his eyes, he says: “Yeah, um, I still need to finish some stuff, and err, do some stuff, so I’ll, yeah, um, see you!” and he quickly turns around, hurrying to his dorm. He hopes his roommate won’t be there, because even though he tries so hard not to think about Lucien’s plump, pink lips around his cock, his pants keep getting tighter. He tries to fix his cock in his pants, but only gets more uncomfortable so when he finally reaches his door and opens it, he can’t help himself and palms himself through his pants before even checking whether the room is empty. When he considers it to be safe, he rips his pants off. Not bothering with a buildup, he starts pumping quick and hard, imagining Lucien’s hands on his hips, on his thighs, on his cock. Just when he makes fantasy Lucien wrap his lips around his cock, Allen cums.  

 

Allen has been jerking off to Lucien for two weeks now, and he can’t take it anymore. He wants him, needs him. He’s rock hard and super nervous, but he can’t go back now. He’s drunk and in front of Lucien’s dorm, his hand resting on the doorknob.

“C’mon Allen,” he slurs to himself. “Just knock.” He raises his hand as fast as his drunken state can handle, and softly lets it come down to the polished wood. “Again!” he encourages himself. This time, the knock actually is audible and Allen smiles happily to himself, until the door opens and he trips right into Lucien’s arms.

“Ginsy!” the blond exclaims, wrapping an arm around Allen’s shoulders to keep him standing. He closes the door and dumps Allen on the mattress, after which he picks up the burning cigarette in the ashtray. He gushes some of the old whiskey on his desk down and sits down next to Allen, after putting the cigarette back in the ashtray. “Getting drunk without me huh, how dare you,” Lucien murmurs, not so subtly looking into Allen’s lap, who is too drunk to pretend not to have a boner. “You know Lu,” Allen says as he throws his arm around the blondes shoulder. “You’re really really hot and I wish you would just fuck me already.”

It’s a good thing Allen is too drunk to feel shame, because the smug look on Lucien’s face is one he could not have bared had he been sober.

“But my good friend, you only had to ask!” Lucien says as he grins and climbs into Allen’s lap. “Why did you wait so long?” he asks without expecting an answer. Lucien is now straddling Allen, getting comfortable on his hard-on. When he considers himself comfortable, he softly grinds down and Allen just melts into his arms. His mouth is open but he’s not making any noise, his forehead pressed to Lucien’s chest. Lucien grins and pushes Allen back on the bed, knees on both sides of his hips now. Allen whines softly and tugs at Lucien’s shirt.

“Off! I want it off,” he claims desperately, and Lucien knows he’s got him. He takes both their shirts off, then shoes and socks, then pants. He decides to leave their boxer briefs on for this moment, sitting down on Allen’s lap again, softly grinding down and stroking the young man.

“You’re gorgeous, you’re perfect,” Allen whispers, and Lucien merely grins at this. “Let’s just get you naked already,” is his response. When the both of them are finally naked, Lucien turns Allen onto his stomach, his curls messy and his ass perfect and exposed. Lucien is just lying on his back, stroking down his sides, whispering hot things in his ear, as Allen starts whining.

“No no no, I don’t want to be on my stomach,” he speaks, barely audible. “I want to see the man that fucks me.” he explains, trying to turn around. Lucien’s expression expresses how ridiculous he thinks Allen’s statement is, but he helps him turn anyway, positioning himself right between Allen’s spread legs.

“Better?”

“Much,” Allen sighs happily. “But now it is about time that you’d fuck me.” he says determined, making Lucien grin. So Lucien leans forward, his face centimeters from Allen’s, his hands on both sides of Allen’s head, and Allen thinks he going to thrust in and he prepares, but Lucien doesn’t. He gently rocks his hips against Allen’s, making him softly moan in surprise.

“You like that?” Lucien whispers with a low voice, and he lets his tongue trace the shell of Allen’s ear while doing it again, slightly more rough this time. Allen moans a soft yes and Lucien grins, continuing to make the boy underneath him whimper and moan. Once he’s got a steady and quick pace and Allen is moaning like crazy, Lucien grabs his hands and holds them above his head.

“Now Allen, I bet you like it a bit rough, hmm?” Lucien breathes onto Allen’s neck. It seems as if Allen has lost the ability to speak but he nods, and Lucien bites down, sucking on the pale skin. Allen moans and writhes, but Lucien has his hips between his legs and his hands locked above his head in the mattress and Allen feels as if there are only four places on his body now: where Lucien holds his hands, where Lucien pins down his hips, where Lucien sucks on his neck and his achingly hard cock. He wants to beg Lucien to please, please, just fuck him already but his throat isn’t working and Lucien isn’t paying attention to his face, just to his neck. His neck, that feels wonderful, oh so wonderful. Allen tries to thrust up to meet Lucien’s hips, to have just a little more friction, but he can’t.

“Lucien, please,” Allen moans with the greatest effort. “Please, I just want you to fuck me!” Lucien looks surprised and proud at the same time as he looks into Allen’s eyes, still not stopping to grind down onto the black haired guy. He lets go of Allen’s hands, and softly traces the black hair on Allen’s belly with his index finger. Allen goes completely still and Lucien moves further down, following the trace of hair. He leans down and places soft kisses on Allen’s belly, down his hips. He traces Allen’s inner thighs with his tongue and finally, slowly, takes Allen erect cock into his mouth. He starts sucking softly on the head, working on the base with his right hand. Allen has his hands tangled in Lucien’s blonde locks and he's moaning softly, much to Lucien’s satisfaction.

“You’ve been dreaming of this, haven’t you?” Lucien whispers, making Allen blush.

“How’d you know?” he barely manages to get out.

“It’s the look in your eyes, Ginsy,” Lucien answers while still jacking off Allen.

“Hmm,” the latter responses. “Could you just, you know, fuck me?”

Lucien really laughs at that. “Yeah, sure,”

A spark of excitement shoots through Allen. Lucien has been delaying the actual fucking part all night and now he would finally get to – “but first, a drink.” Allen sighs. He lays flat down on the bed, every part of him exposed, and watches Lucien pour himself a scotch, merely clad in his boxer briefs. Watching the blonde down the drink painfully slow, Allen slowly starts to pump himself.

“That’s my boy! Look at you, all gorgeous and spread out, just for me,” Lucien murmurs, and he puts the empty glass on the bedside table, climbing on top of Allen. “I’m going to fuck you so well, you won’t remember your name until tomorrow morning,” he breathes into Allen’s ear. Allen shudders, then shakily says: “Then please, _please,_ get to it.”

Lucien hooks his arms under Allen’s legs, settling between them. “To forgetting, Ginsy!” he shouts, and he thrusts in. Allen sucks in a deep breath, and his eyes loll back in his head.

“Oh my god Lu, please, more!” he begs as Lucien doesn’t move after that. This was the only encouragement Lucien needed and he started rocking in and out Allen, letting go of Allen’s legs and placing his hands on each side of Allen’s head. He speeds up his pace, watching pure pleasure take over Allen’s face. Allen starts panting and is screaming his name in under a minute, scrunching up his face and looking gorgeous.

“Oh my god Lu. Lu! Lu, oh my god, I’m gonna cum. I’m gonna cum Lu,” and Lu smiles at him, and starts pumping his cock in time with his thrusts.

“C’mon Ginsy, cum for me,” Lucien tells Allen, and Allen cums before Lucien can even finish his sentence. Allen immediately goes limb but Lucien just continues to fuck him at a rapid pace, making him shake until Lucien, too, cums. Lucien slowly pulls out and drops next to Allen on the bed.

“You’re quite a good fuck, Ginsy.”

“You too, Lu.”

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot to say this, but these characters don't belong to me and I don't claim them and all that. I just happened to like them a great deal so a story rolled out of my head. Sorry about that.


End file.
